


Family Matters: The Time Line

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Notes, Time Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Line of Events for the story Family Matters. You can get a feel for the time and place of all that goes on in this little series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add things in as they pop up in the story. Let it be known that everyone eventually has a family of their own.

##  **\-------------Initial Timeline-------------**

_(For minds sake, I’ll use the year 1000 as the baseline for when the Rookie nine were born –ages are the ones at the start of when they begin procreation)_

*** Year 999 Births**

\- [March 9] Tenten  
\- [July 3] Neji Hyuuga  
\- [October 1] Juugo  
\- [November 25] Sai  
\- [November 27] Rock Lee  



*** Year 1000 Births**  


\- [January 23] Shino Aburame  
\- [February 18] Suigetsu Houzuki  
\- [May 1] Chouji Akimichi  
\- [June 20] Karin Uzumaki  
\- [July 7] Kiba Inuzuka  
\- [July 23] Sasuke Uchiha  
\- [September 23] Ino Yamanaka  
\- [December 27] Hinata Hyuuga 


*** Year 1001 Births**  


\- [January 19] Gaara  
\- [March 28] Sakura Haruno  
\- [September 22] Shikamaru Nara  
\- [October 10] Naruto Uzumaki 


 

## 

**\-------------Beginning Ninja Days-------------**

 

*** 1012 - 1013 [Genin days]**  


**-** Everything remains the same as in canon 


*** 1016 [Time skip]**  


\- Sasuke during this time did everything up to the point in which he “kills” Danzou \+ Sasuke kills Itachi and wakes up in the dark and he’s been given “Itachi’s” eyes by Tobi/Madara  
\+ He considers destroying the village and decides against it ~Sasuke returns to the village at the end of 1016  

\- Naruto during this time… Everything occurs up to the point in which Killer B helps him become “one” with Kyuubi  
\+ Major change is that the war initiation never happened (this is due to the living Itachi)  
\+ Naruto discovers himself during this period of time  
+Naruto and Neji begin dating/become a couple at the end of the year  
~ Naruto gets an honorary promotion to Jounin


***1017 [The year that Naruto prepares to separate from Kyuubi]**  


\- Sasuke completes his Jounin  
\- Sasuke confesses his feelings to Naruto  
\- Neji ends his relationship with Naruto  

\+ Naruto and Sasuke become a couple two days later 
-Naruto decides that he wants to split from Kurama to give Kurama back his life
\+ 4 months into year, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi go on a mission to recover Kyuubi’s memories 
~ They succeed and Sasuke doesn’t approve of this idea 
\+ Kyuubi takes some time sharing his unlocked memories with Naruto and they devise a plan to separate without being fully separated 


*** 1018 [The Year That Naruto and Kyuubi fully fuse]**  


\- Explanation of the process: Kyuubi can return to the realm of his origin while constantly being linked to Naruto but it requires that they’re fully bound
\+ In other words, Naruto’s chakra is Kyuubi’s and Kyuubi’s limitless chakra is his  
\+ Essentially, they become one being that will live and die together, that leech off of one another for power 
~The power that Naruto grants Kyuubi is the ability to exist outside of his body  
~ Kyuubi gives Naruto unlimited chakra as when he was bound within him 
\+ Near the end of the year, the two are fully fused


*** 1019 [The Year That Naruto and Kyuubi (Figuratively) Part Ways]  
**

\- Explanation: So, Naruto prepares to separate and he knows the entire ordeal is going to be painful but he’s prepared. He has to die, so to speak, in order for it to happen
\+ Gaara, Tsunade, and Killer Bee are the primary reinforcements behind the barrier that surrounds Naruto  
\+ The entire Rookie 9 Generation are there to help along with Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato 
-Two months into the year, Naruto and Kyuubi part ways so to speak


##  **\-------------Baby Years-----------**

*** [1020] Sasuke (20) and Naruto (19) Uchiha:**

+Naruto and Sasuke wed not too long before the baby is born 
_\- 1st child: Asahi [born 1020]_ 
\+ First child that teaches the couple many lessons about what to expect and how to be a family  
\+ Asahi is highly intelligent and perceptive, much like his father  
\+ He’s the one who works hard to get where he wants to get, however, he likes to do things his way much the same as Naruto  
\+ One of the roughest parts of their relationship take place during their first year with Asa 
~Black hair and Blue eyes 
_\- 2nd children: Shinonome & (girl) Kyokko [1021]_ 
+The twins will want to marry their mother and they are very identical fraternal twins  
\+ Their only tiff will stem from wanting all of their mother’s attention to themselves  
\+ Shinonome will want to be like his father, Sasuke, during his teenage years but he’ll be unabashedly devoted to Naruto who’s his world  
\+ Kyo adores her mother and takes on the best parts of both of her parents  
\+ Shin and Kyo have a relationship much like Mikasa and Eren in SnK where he starts a lot of trouble and she gets him out of it  
\+ He’s outspoken and she’s soft spoken but they both tend to get their points/opinions across  
\+ She’s very, very, calm and calming  
\+ Both are passionate in their own right –they just approach things differently  
\+ Shin is, of course, very protective and possessive over his older sister and he has the power to back up his words (eventually) 
~They both have Black hair and light grey eyes (Kyokko’s eyes are more silver and Shin’s eyes are a light gray) 
^ Itachi returns this year two weeks after the day of their birth  
^ Itachi is promoted to ANBU status [1022]  
^ Itachi weds in the middle of [1025] 


  
***[1021] Shikamaru (20) & Ino (21) Nara:**

_\- 1st child: Sukina [1021]_ 
\+ The two wed @ the beginning of [1023] 


  
***[1022] Kiba (22) & Hinata (22) Hyuuga:**

\+ Kiba proposes to Hinata and she accepts [1021]  
\+ They wed in July of [1021] 
_\- 1st child: Suzuru [1022]_ 


##  **\----------------Sub-Timeline of The Offspring---------------**

_-[1020] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March 2nd] (M) Asahi Uchiha (First Branch) 
_-[1021] Birth of…_ 
\+ [May 31st] (F) Kyokko Uchiha (1B) Twin  
\+ [June 1st] (M) Shinonome Uchiha (1B) Twin  
\+ [June 7th] (F) Sukina Nara 
_-[1022] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March 11th] (F) Suzuru Hyuuga (1st Branch) 
_-[1023] Birth of…_ 
\+ [January 3rd] (Male)(1B)  
\+ [September 14th] (Female)(2nd Branch) 
_-[1024] Birth of…_ 
\+ [April 10th] (F)(1B)  
\+ [May 6th] (M)  
\+ [November 22nd] (M)(2B) 
_-[1025] Birth of…_ 
\+ [June 9th] (M)  
\+ [July 24th] (F)  
\+ [August 8th] (F)  
\+ [August 19th] (F) 
_-[1026] Birth of…_ 
\+ [January 12th] (F)(1B)  
\+ [April 1st] (F) & (M) (2B)  
\+ [July 24th] (M)  
\+ [November 26th] (M) (1B)  
\+ [December 25th] (F)  
_-[1027] Birth of…_ 
\+ [May 17th] (F)  
\+ [June 22nd] (F)(2B)  
\+ [September 21st] (M)  
\+ [November 13th] (M)(1B) 
_-[1028] Birth of…_ 
\+ [February 14th] (M)(2B)  
\+ [February 29th] (M)(1B)  
\+ [March 19th] (M)  
\+ [August 3rd] (F)  
\+ [October 31st] (M)(2B) 
_-[1029] Birth of…_ 
\+ [January 1st] (M)(1B)  
\+ [March 17th] (F) 



	2. Time-Line: Part II (An Update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an update of the first timeline. In other words, it includes more information.

##  **\-------------Initial Timeline-------------**

_(For minds sake, I’ll use the year 1000 as the baseline for when the Rookie nine were born –ages are the ones at the start of when they begin procreation)_

*** Year 999 Births**

\- [March 9] Tenten  
\- [July 3] Neji Hyuuga  
\- [October 1] Juugo  
\- [November 25] Sai  
\- [November 27] Rock Lee  



*** Year 1000 Births**  


\- [January 23] Shino Aburame  
\- [February 18] Suigetsu Houzuki  
\- [May 1] Chouji Akimichi  
\- [June 20] Karin Uzumaki  
\- [July 7] Kiba Inuzuka  
\- [July 23] Sasuke Uchiha  
\- [September 23] Ino Yamanaka  
\- [December 27] Hinata Hyuuga 


*** Year 1001 Births**  


\- [January 19] Gaara  
\- [March 28] Sakura Haruno  
\- [September 22] Shikamaru Nara  
\- [October 10] Naruto Uzumaki 


## 

**\-------------Beginning Ninja Days-------------**

*** 1012 - 1013 [Genin days]**  


 **-** Everything remains the same as in canon 


*** 1016 [Time skip]**  


\- Sasuke during this time did everything up to the point in which he “kills” Danzou \+ Sasuke kills Itachi and wakes up in the dark and he’s been given “Itachi’s” eyes by Tobi/Madara  
\+ He considers destroying the village and decides against it ~Sasuke returns to the village at the end of 1016  

\- Naruto during this time… Everything occurs up to the point in which Killer B helps him become “one” with Kyuubi  
\+ Major change is that the war initiation never happened (this is due to the living Itachi)  
\+ Naruto discovers himself during this period of time  
+Naruto and Neji begin dating/become a couple at the end of the year  
~ Naruto gets an honorary promotion to Jounin


***1017 [The year that Naruto prepares to separate from Kyuubi]**  


\- Sasuke completes his Jounin  
\- Sasuke confesses his feelings to Naruto  
\- Neji ends his relationship with Naruto  

\+ Naruto and Sasuke become a couple two days later 
-Naruto decides that he wants to split from Kurama to give Kurama back his life
\+ 4 months into year, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi go on a mission to recover Kyuubi’s memories 
~ They succeed and Sasuke doesn’t approve of this idea 
\+ Kyuubi takes some time sharing his unlocked memories with Naruto and they devise a plan to separate without being fully separated 


*** 1018 [The Year That Naruto and Kyuubi fully fuse]**  


\- Explanation of the process: Kyuubi can return to the realm of his origin while constantly being linked to Naruto but it requires that they’re fully bound
\+ In other words, Naruto’s chakra is Kyuubi’s and Kyuubi’s limitless chakra is his  
\+ Essentially, they become one being that will live and die together, that leech off of one another for power 
~The power that Naruto grants Kyuubi is the ability to exist outside of his body  
~ Kyuubi gives Naruto unlimited chakra as when he was bound within him 
\+ Near the end of the year, the two are fully fused


*** 1019 [The Year That Naruto and Kyuubi (Figuratively) Part Ways]  
**

\- Explanation: So, Naruto prepares to separate and he knows the entire ordeal is going to be painful but he’s prepared. He has to die, so to speak, in order for it to happen
\+ Gaara, Tsunade, and Killer Bee are the primary reinforcements behind the barrier that surrounds Naruto  
\+ The entire Rookie 9 Generation are there to help along with Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato 
-Two months into the year, Naruto and Kyuubi part ways so to speak


##  **\-------------Baby Years-----------**

*** [1020] Sasuke (20) and Naruto (19) Uchiha:**

+Naruto and Sasuke wed not too long before the baby is born 
_\- 1st child: Asahi [born 1020]_ 
\+ First child that teaches the couple many lessons about what to expect and how to be a family  
\+ Asahi is highly intelligent and perceptive, much like his father  
\+ He’s the one who works hard to get where he wants to get, however, he likes to do things his way much the same as Naruto  
\+ One of the roughest parts of their relationship take place during their first year with Asa 
~Black hair and Blue eyes 
_\- 2nd children: Shinonome & (girl) Kyokko [1021]_ 
+The twins will want to marry their mother and they are very identical fraternal twins  
\+ Their only tiff will stem from wanting all of their mother’s attention to themselves  
\+ Shinonome will want to be like his father, Sasuke, during his teenage years but he’ll be unabashedly devoted to Naruto who’s his world  
\+ Kyo adores her mother and takes on the best parts of both of her parents  
\+ Shin and Kyo have a relationship much like Mikasa and Eren in SnK where he starts a lot of trouble and she gets him out of it  
\+ He’s outspoken and she’s soft spoken but they both tend to get their points/opinions across  
\+ She’s very, very, calm and calming  
\+ Both are passionate in their own right –they just approach things differently  
\+ Shin is, of course, very protective and possessive over his older sister and he has the power to back up his words (eventually) 
~They both have Black hair and light grey eyes (Kyokko’s eyes are more silver and Shin’s eyes are a light gray) 
^ Itachi returns this year two weeks after the day of their birth  
^ Itachi is promoted to ANBU status [1022]  
^ Itachi weds in the middle of [1025] 


  
***[1021] Shikamaru (20) & Ino (21) Nara:**

_\- 1st child: Sukina [1021]_ 
\+ The two wed @ the beginning of [1023] 
\- 2nd child: Chihiro [1025]


  
 ***[1022] Kiba (22) & Hinata (22) Hyuuga:**

\+ Kiba proposes to Hinata and she accepts [1021]  
\+ They wed in July of [1021] 
_\- 1st child: Suzuru [1022]_  
\- 2nd child: Hisoka [1023]  
\- 3rd child: Seira (named by Naruto) [1024] 


***[1023] Neji Hyuuga (24) & Tenten (24):**

\+ Neji gets promoted to ANBU Captain and starts an exclusive relationship with Tenten [1021] 
-1st children: Sayuri & Tsubaki Hyuuga [1023]  
-2nd child: Jun Hyuuga [1024]


***[1024] Karin Uzumaki (24) & Suigetsu (24):**

\- 1st child: Ietaka [1024]  
\- 2nd child: Taichi [1025]


***[1025] Gaara (24) & Sari (22):**

\+ Gaara begins dating Sari [1018]  
\+ They wed in the spring of [1020] (Gaara is actually very traditional) 
\- 1st child: Nagisa [1025]


***[1025] Sakura Haruno (24) & Rock Lee (26):**

\+ Sakura gives Lee a chance [1022]  
\+ They wed during the summer of [1024] 
\- 1st child: Leila [1025] 


##  **\----------------Sub-Timeline of The Offspring---------------**

_-[1020] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March 2nd] (M) Asahi Uchiha (First Branch) 
_-[1021] Birth of…_ 
\+ [May 31st] (F) Kyokko Uchiha (1B) Twin  
\+ [June 1st] (M) Shinonome Uchiha (1B) Twin  
\+ [June 7th] (F) Sukina Nara 
_-[1022] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March 11th] (F) Suzuru Hyuuga (1st Branch) 
_-[1023] Birth of…_ 
\+ [April 3rd] (Male) Hisoka Hyuuga (1B)  
\+ [September 14th] (Female) Sayuri & Tsubaki Hyuuga (2nd Branch) 
_-[1024] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March10th] (F) Seira Hyuuga (1B)  
\+ [May 6th] (M) Ietaka Uzumaki  
\+ [November 22nd] (M) Jun Hyuuga (2B) 
_-[1025] Birth of…_ 
\+ [June 9th] (M) Taichi Uzumaki  
\+ [July 24th] (F) Nagisa Sabaku  
\+ [August 8th] (F) Chihiro Nara  
\+ [August 19th] (F) Leila Lee 
_-[1026] Birth of…_ 
\+ [January 12th] (F)(1B)  
\+ [April 1st] (F) & (M) (2B)  
\+ [July 24th] (M)  
\+ [November 26th] (M) (1B)  
\+ [December 25th] (F)  
_-[1027] Birth of…_ 
\+ [May 17th] (F)  
\+ [June 22nd] (F)(2B)  
\+ [September 21st] (M)  
\+ [November 13th] (M)(1B) 
_-[1028] Birth of…_ 
\+ [February 14th] (M)(2B)  
\+ [February 29th] (M)(1B)  
\+ [March 19th] (M)  
\+ [August 3rd] (F)  
\+ [October 31st] (M)(2B) 
_-[1029] Birth of…_ 
\+ [January 1st] (M)(1B)  
\+ [March 17th] (F) 



	3. Some Notes About ANBU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will become a wee bit important in regards to people's promotions and current positions. It can also be ignored. I found it online a long time ago for an RP group that is no more and I really liked it and decided to incorporate this ranking system into my story!

## \--------------The ANBU--------------

## 

The ANBU (Dark Side), short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad; English Version: ANBU Black Ops), take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision.

The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi and to conceal their identities. They also have standard uniforms consisting of black and gray armor, arm guards, and a signature spiral tattoo on their left shoulder (female ANBU members have the tattoo located on their right shoulder to determine gender between the ANBU members). Some ANBU wear black cloaks over their standard uniforms, and squad leaders may wear white cloaks. All ANBU carry Ninjato, which are usually strapped to their backs. 

ANBU are under direct control of their Kage. They protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations, tracking, surveillance, and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Some ANBU serve as interrogators that probe the minds of enemy ninja to learn information valuable to the village. If an ANBU is mortally wounded in battle, they are required to destroy their bodies to prevent any information from getting into enemy hands.

## \--------------ANBU Factions--------------

## 

_Each faction within the ANBU is designed for a different purpose, and each faction wears a different type of mask to symbolize to other ANBU their purpose and specialty._

**BIRD FACTION (HUNTER NINJA)**  
These ANBU specifically hunt down Missing Ninja from the Bingo Book under direct order of the Kage. They specialize in offensive style jutsu.

 **RAT FACTION (SCOUTING, INFORMATION RETRIEVAL)**  
These ANBU are constantly leaving the village, scouting out to the edges of other villages and nations and reporting various military findings. They are also responsible for carrying out investigations around there respective villages, entering, searching, and leaving a home like shadows, without being noticed. 

**DOG FACTION(VILLAGE PROTECTION, INTERNAL AFFAIRS)**  
A supplementary force to village police and the investigators of all internal ANBU issues, the Dog Faction is one of the hardest to join, as its membership requires complete loyalty to the village. 

**SNAKE FACTION(STEALTH, ASSASINATION)**  
This faction of ANBU specializes in stealthy assasination. Whether it be Daimyo, other Kage, political figures, or town leaders, anyone who is causing a sufficient problem can be taken out at any time, without a trace of evidence being left that can lead back to the village.

**MONKEY FACTION(COMBAT MEDICS)**  
Medical support with allegiances tied primarily to other ANBU, the Monkey Faction are medical support for the various other factions, and to members of their respecive villages. They understand the harsh life of shinobi, and are not only equipped with near miraculous medical-abilities, but also learn the ability to harm others, to protect themselves, and maintain the military strength of the ANBU.

**TIGER FACTION (TORTURE, INTERROGATION)**  
This faction of ANBU specializes in Torture and Interrogation methods that others may consider too brutal or inhumane to act upon. Nevertheless, any captured enemy will no doubt tell these grim figures everything they need to know after they're horrific and specialized jutsu peel back the layers of an opponents mind and uncover the truth, through pain. 

**RABBIT FACTION (ESPIONAGE, SEDUCTION)**  
This faction of ANBU handles smaller scale spycrafy, specifically, Seduction. Most of its members are female. They wear their ANBU Rabbit Masks only when gathered on official business, otherwise, they are recognizable only by their incredible beauty, and their ability to extract information without having to resort to violence.

**DRAGON FACTION (KAGE'S PERSONAL GUARD)**  
These ANBU are the personal guard of their respective Kage, and though not always seen, are always watching, guaranteeing that they will not come under attack by outside forces wishing to disrupt the leadership of the five nations. 

**HORSE FACTION (LIASON, AMBASSADOR)**  
This faction of ANBU is far more laid back, as they handle the more polite political negotiations, and act as liasons and messengers from their Kage to others. However, they can also be the bearers of bad news, as they typically are commissioned to deliver declarations of war, and constantly deal with the task of wandering the dangerous ninja world. 

**OX FACTION (JUTSU RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT)**  
The Ox Faction are primarily researches and scholars, specializing in coming up with new ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu techniques that will benefit the other ANBU factions. Usually, these techniques are kept under tight watch, to prevent normal citizens access to such high rank abilities. The Ox Faction requires a high level of intelligence, patience, and chakra.

**BOAR FACTION (TECHNOLOGY SECTOR)**  
The Boar Faction are primarily ANBU weapons developers, they create the newest and most modern instruments of war, and also work with creating beneficial or harmful seals that can be used to decide the course of a battle or war. They are also often the first stop of traveling ANBU, as they act as the Supply Sector as well. 

**RAM FACTION (FORBIDDEN JUTSU RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT)**  
One of the most secretive and mysterious factions, Ram ANBU deal only with Forbidden Jutsu, developing those techniques considered too powerful or dangerous or unnatural for any shinobi to perform. The strength of a nations ANBU Ram Faction often determines its military strength; though the techniques developed within are dangerous, they are often incredibly effective in war.


	4. Time-Line: Part III (An Update)

##  **\-------------Initial Timeline-------------**

_(For minds sake, I’ll use the year 1000 as the baseline for when the Rookie nine were born –ages are the ones at the start of when they begin procreation)_

*** Year 999 Births**

\- [March 9] Tenten  
\- [July 3] Neji Hyuuga  
\- [October 1] Juugo  
\- [November 25] Sai  
\- [November 27] Rock Lee  



*** Year 1000 Births**  


\- [January 23] Shino Aburame  
\- [February 18] Suigetsu Houzuki  
\- [May 1] Chouji Akimichi  
\- [June 20] Karin Uzumaki  
\- [July 7] Kiba Inuzuka  
\- [July 23] Sasuke Uchiha  
\- [September 23] Ino Yamanaka  
\- [December 27] Hinata Hyuuga 


*** Year 1001 Births**  


\- [January 19] Gaara  
\- [March 28] Sakura Haruno  
\- [September 22] Shikamaru Nara  
\- [October 10] Naruto Uzumaki 


## 

**\-------------Beginning Ninja Days-------------**

*** 1012 - 1013 [Genin days]**  


**-** Everything remains the same as in canon 


*** 1016 [Time skip]**  


\- Sasuke during this time did everything up to the point in which he “kills” Danzou \+ Sasuke kills Itachi and wakes up in the dark and he’s been given “Itachi’s” eyes by Tobi/Madara  
\+ He considers destroying the village and decides against it ~Sasuke returns to the village at the end of 1016  

\- Naruto during this time… Everything occurs up to the point in which Killer B helps him become “one” with Kyuubi  
\+ Major change is that the war initiation never happened (this is due to the living Itachi)  
\+ Naruto discovers himself during this period of time  
+Naruto and Neji begin dating/become a couple at the end of the year  
~ Naruto gets an honorary promotion to Jounin


***1017 [The year that Naruto prepares to separate from Kyuubi]**  


\- Sasuke completes his Jounin  
\- Sasuke confesses his feelings to Naruto  
\- Neji ends his relationship with Naruto  

\+ Naruto and Sasuke become a couple two days later 
-Naruto decides that he wants to split from Kurama to give Kurama back his life
\+ 4 months into year, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi go on a mission to recover Kyuubi’s memories 
~ They succeed and Sasuke doesn’t approve of this idea 
\+ Kyuubi takes some time sharing his unlocked memories with Naruto and they devise a plan to separate without being fully separated 


*** 1018 [The Year That Naruto and Kyuubi fully fuse]**  


\- Explanation of the process: Kyuubi can return to the realm of his origin while constantly being linked to Naruto but it requires that they’re fully bound
\+ In other words, Naruto’s chakra is Kyuubi’s and Kyuubi’s limitless chakra is his  
\+ Essentially, they become one being that will live and die together, that leech off of one another for power 
~The power that Naruto grants Kyuubi is the ability to exist outside of his body  
~ Kyuubi gives Naruto unlimited chakra as when he was bound within him 
\+ Near the end of the year, the two are fully fused


*** 1019 [The Year That Naruto and Kyuubi (Figuratively) Part Ways]  
**

\- Explanation: So, Naruto prepares to separate and he knows the entire ordeal is going to be painful but he’s prepared. He has to die, so to speak, in order for it to happen
\+ Gaara, Tsunade, and Killer Bee are the primary reinforcements behind the barrier that surrounds Naruto  
\+ The entire Rookie 9 Generation are there to help along with Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato 
-Two months into the year, Naruto and Kyuubi part ways so to speak


##  **\-------------Baby Years-----------**

*** [1020] Sasuke (20) and Naruto (19) Uchiha:**

+Naruto and Sasuke wed not too long before the baby is born 
_\- 1st child: Asahi [born 1020]_ 
\+ First child that teaches the couple many lessons about what to expect and how to be a family  
\+ Asahi is highly intelligent and perceptive, much like his father  
\+ He’s the one who works hard to get where he wants to get, however, he likes to do things his way much the same as Naruto  
\+ One of the roughest parts of their relationship take place during their first year with Asa 
~Black hair and Blue eyes 
_\- 2nd children: Shinonome & (girl) Kyokko [1021]_ 
+The twins will want to marry their mother and they are very identical fraternal twins  
\+ Their only tiff will stem from wanting all of their mother’s attention to themselves  
\+ Shinonome will want to be like his father, Sasuke, during his teenage years but he’ll be unabashedly devoted to Naruto who’s his world  
\+ Kyo adores her mother and takes on the best parts of both of her parents  
\+ Shin and Kyo have a relationship much like Mikasa and Eren in SnK where he starts a lot of trouble and she gets him out of it  
\+ He’s outspoken and she’s soft spoken but they both tend to get their points/opinions across  
\+ She’s very, very, calm and calming  
\+ Both are passionate in their own right –they just approach things differently  
\+ Shin is, of course, very protective and possessive over his older sister and he has the power to back up his words (eventually) 
~They both have Black hair and light grey eyes (Kyokko’s eyes are more silver and Shin’s eyes are a light gray) 
^ Itachi returns this year two weeks after the day of their birth  
^ Itachi is promoted to ANBU status [1022]  
^ Itachi weds in the middle of [1025] 
\- 3rd child: Misaki (girl) [1026]
\+ Naruto takes a trip to Suna but returns after a week and a few weeks later he finds out that he’s pregnant  
\+ Sasuke will wonder if Naruto cheated on him and then when Misa is born with Red hair and ice blue eyes, he’ll assume Naruto did… at least until MKakashi and Pakkun entirely disprove Sasuke’s theory  
+Misaki will be the firecracker child –the one who has an energy that matches Naruto’s to a “T”  
\+ She’ll be a lot like his mother (Kushina) and she’ll be fairly ballsy –She’ll also want to be Hokage  

~ Red hair and ice blue eyes  
^ Naruto takes reign as the sixth Hokage with Shikamaru being his right hand [1027] 


  
***[1021] Shikamaru (20) & Ino (21) Nara:**

_\- 1st child: Sukina [1021]_ 
\+ The two wed @ the beginning of [1023] 
\- 2nd child: Chihiro [1025]


  
 ***[1022] Kiba (22) & Hinata (22) Hyuuga:**

\+ Kiba proposes to Hinata and she accepts [1021]  
\+ They wed in July of [1021] 
_\- 1st child: Suzuru [1022]_  
\- 2nd child: Hisoka [1023]  
\- 3rd child: Seira (named by Naruto) [1024]   
\- 4th child: Tetsuo [1026] 


***[1023] Neji Hyuuga (24) & Tenten (24):**

\+ Neji gets promoted to ANBU Captain and starts an exclusive relationship with Tenten [1021] 
-1st children: Sayuri & Tsubaki Hyuuga [1023]  
-2nd child: Jun Hyuuga [1024]


  


\+ Neji and Tenten Wed for the sake of their children and because they’re in love [1025] 


***[1024] Karin Uzumaki (24) & Suigetsu (24):**

\- 1st child: Ietaka [1024]  
\- 2nd child: Taichi [1025]


***[1025] Gaara (24) & Sari (22):**

\+ Gaara begins dating Sari [1018]  
\+ They wed in the spring of [1020] (Gaara is actually very traditional) 
\- 1st child: Nagisa [1025]  
\- 2nd child: Kotaro [1026]


***[1025] Sakura Haruno (24) & Rock Lee (26):**

\+ Sakura gives Lee a chance [1022]  
\+ They wed during the summer of [1024] 
\- 1st child: Leila [1025] 


***[1026] Itachi (30) and Mabui Uchiha (27):**

\- 1st child: Hikari (girl) & Akari (boy) [1026]


##  **\----------------Sub-Timeline of The Offspring---------------**

_-[1020] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March 2nd] (M) Asahi Uchiha (First Branch) 
_-[1021] Birth of…_ 
\+ [May 31st] (F) Kyokko Uchiha (1B) Twin  
\+ [June 1st] (M) Shinonome Uchiha (1B) Twin  
\+ [June 7th] (F) Sukina Nara 
_-[1022] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March 11th] (F) Suzuru Hyuuga (1st Branch) 
_-[1023] Birth of…_ 
\+ [April 3rd] (Male) Hisoka Hyuuga (1B)  
\+ [September 14th] (Female) Sayuri & Tsubaki Hyuuga (2nd Branch) 
_-[1024] Birth of…_ 
\+ [March10th] (F) Seira Hyuuga (1B)  
\+ [May 6th] (M) Ietaka Uzumaki  
\+ [November 22nd] (M) Jun Hyuuga (2B) 
_-[1025] Birth of…_ 
\+ [June 9th] (M) Taichi Uzumaki  
\+ [July 24th] (F) Nagisa Sabaku  
\+ [August 8th] (F) Chihiro Nara  
\+ [August 19th] (F) Leila Lee 
_-[1026] Birth of…_ 
\+ [January 12th] (F) Misaki Uchiha (1B)  
\+ [April 1st] (F) Hikari & (M) Akari Uchiha (2B)  
\+ [July 24th] (M) Kotaro Sabaku  
\+ [November 26th] (M) Tetsuo Hyuuga (1B)  
\+ [December 25th] (F) Luna  
_-[1027] Birth of…_ 
\+ [May 17th] (F)  
\+ [June 22nd] (F)(2B)  
\+ [September 21st] (M)  
\+ [November 13th] (M)(1B) 
_-[1028] Birth of…_ 
\+ [February 14th] (M)(2B)  
\+ [February 29th] (M)(1B)  
\+ [March 19th] (M)  
\+ [August 3rd] (F)  
\+ [October 31st] (M)(2B) 
_-[1029] Birth of…_ 
\+ [January 1st] (M)(1B)  
\+ [March 17th] (F) 



End file.
